TestDay
by BlueLingerie
Summary: Naruto finds a test paper? Wait he's taking it. oh, oh it's a soulmate test but who is he paired with? gasp. No not Sakura? Whew, thats a relief, its not her. Then who is it. Tell me. tell me


* * *

This is to all the couples out there, may your love be forever.

**Soul mates in question**

By: Blue lingerie

Their mission for the day was to clean the old lady's house before she put it up for sale. Each member of the team took a floor, Sakura the main floor, Sasuke the second floor and Naruto the attic. It took the whole day, by the end of the day the three walked away with dust and sweat covered bodies while their pervert teacher walked beside them, clean and reading his orange book.

"Oh yeah I forgot" the blond hair boy exclaimed when he sat down at one of the stools in the Raman shop, three heads turned in his direction with annoyance. Their expression turned into curiosity when they saw a couple of rolled up white paper stapled at the end held in the blonde's hand. They watched as the blond unrolled the paper and scrunched up his face in concentration. They watch him for a moment before he jumped up scream "I am a Ocre and gray dolphin," the three looked at each other before Sakura the pink hair girl went up to Naruto and snatched the paper from him.

Naruto and the two males watched in curiosity, while they waited for the pink hair girl read the information off the page. She apparently did not like what was on the page, her face redden not in embarrassment but in anger.

"I am not bullied by others, wit is my ultimate weakness bull shit" she screamed smacking the white paper, "I am certainly not slow, this is a load of crap" she said throwing a tantrum.

The dark hair boy-teenager took the paper from the girl's hand curiosity getting the better of him and also wanting to know what was the big deal. Only the pervert teacher saw the boy smirk and give a chuckle under his breath while Naruto tried to calm down Sakura. Sakura stopped when she saw the white paper in his hand, gluing herself in his side she asked in a sweetened voice what was his animal but he ignored her and sat down.

"Why do you want to know Sasuke's animal?" Naruto screamed blocking her path of further questioning Sasuke.

"Because I want to know if he is my soul mate" she gusted her expression dreamy like, pushing Naruto away she continue to question his animal and was eventually kicked out.

* * *

The paper next was in the pervert teacher's hand, he in a puff of smoke disappeared and reappeared in a familiar classroom.

"Why don't you use the door like everyone else?" a voice stated not looking up from the paper he was currently grading. Sitting himself next to the ponytail styled teacher he glanced at the content of the paper in his hand, his boyfriend's grading was going to take a while might as well entertain himself he thought.

After an hour his boyfriend was finished with his schoolwork and glance at him and the half-rolled paper on the left-hand side of his desk, picking it up he took read it.

"What animal are you?" the pervert teacher asked not looking up from his orange book.

"Well I am a teal cat" he smiled answering his question, the pervert teacher froze and looked up from his book to look at his boy's face.

"My animal is a Beigeraccoon" he stated slowly watching his lover's face return to the page before glancing up in surprise.

"What do you know Kakashi, were soul mates" his boyfriend smirked. Leaving the half rolled up paper on the desk he watched his boyfriend collect and put away his schoolwork before they disappeared to dinner.

A rounded face appeared around the doorway before he fully stepped into the classroom, seeing a half rolled up piece of paper on the desk he moved toward it. Grabbing it he ran from the classroom, halfway out the courtyard someone cleared their throat, looking back he saw a boy with bushy eyebrow and green clothing that fit his form, leaning against the tree.

"You shouldn't take other people's things" the boy reasoned walking over, he narrowed his eyes and brought the rolled up paper closer to his chest. A minor fight broke up but the bushy hair boy won, the round face boy pouted and walked away mumbling under his breath.

The bushy hair boy knowing that the teacher was gone for the day and that if he left it in the classroom the third Hokage's grandson would try to take it again and would succeed, he made a mental note to return it to Iruka-sensei tomorrow morning. Unrolling it he took a moment to answer the questions, his animal was a saffron rabbit, he was shy yes, pure definitely, sensitive but friendly, all true, hum…. Am I like that? That I can't stay in one place he wondered truthfully. "Who is my soul mate?" he voice his questioned pocketing the rolled paper. Somewhere in his journey to his teammate he lost the rolled paper but he did not notice until he was home that night.

* * *

Hinata picked up the white rolled up paper and ran to catch up to Lee but he was walking to fast, looking down at the bag in her hand she decided she was going to return it to him the next time she saw him. Thinking that she headed home, it was mid-afternoon and soon it was going to turn dark which meant she had to hurry if she wanted to make dinner on time. She left the paper on the kitchen counter as she rushed about cooking up dinner, it wasn't until she was finished preparing dinner and was waiting for the food to cook that her lavender eyes fell on the white paper. She frowned afterward like Sakura had done earlier when she looked at the paper, she was a pink sloth, and after reading what was a pink sloth her self esteem shrink. It stated she was an outcast, a follower-, which she had to admit, was true and the lowest animology because she smelled of over ripped fruit.

Dropping it on the floor she rushed to save dinner from being spoiled.

Later that night Hinata's mother seeing the white paper without a glance threw it in the trash. Sometime after that Hinata's mother took the garbage outside after cleaning the dinnerware and pots and pans, outside still wearing gloves she opened the bag and the wind picked up the paper and carried it away going un-notice by Hinata's mother.

* * *

It landed in the semi deserted street, half covered by Hinata's dinner stains and people's foot prints, a little black and white dog approached it and sniffed at it. Thinking it smelled good picked it up and carried in his mouth the way back to his owner, the messy hair boy took the paper from the dog's mouth with two hands with a scrunched up face and an expression of disgust. The dog barked causing the boy to look down looking at the dog oddly he unrolled the paper and looked at it, it catching his eyes began to answer the question on the page that was not covered by stains which covered 1/5 of the whole page.

"It says I am a silver badger" the dog barked several times, "Ok I will tell you give me a minute, ok it says I am loyal" the dog barked.

"It also says I am a good friend and that I am boring" the dog barked again as if it was speaking to the boy and the boy stood there dumbfounded, "I am not boring" he screamed in which the dog barked and the boy glared at the dog.

* * *

The paper drifted to the river by the wind. It last thoughts as it slowly sink under water was that humans will never know their soul mates.

"What's wrong my love?" Lee asked when he saw a fuming pink hair girl the next morning on his way to meet his teammate, the tournament was in a few days and they needed to practice as much as they can to not be eliminated.

"Sakura is still made about that animology quiz she took yesterday" Naruto answered stepping up to them followed by the dark hair boy-Sasuke.

"You took the test? Which animal are you?" Lee questioned and took a peep at Sasuke who stood behind Naruto.

"What makes you think she will tell you if she did not tell us?" Naruto responded hotly.

"Mine animal is a saffron rabbit" he declared proudly, Sakura who stood beside him nearly choked on her saliva.

"Hmm" Sasuke inputted as Lee crowded Sakura asking if she was ok and if she needed anything, while Sakura stood there looking like a ghost.

"I wonder what happen to that paper?" Naruto voiced his thought, "Sakura who is your soul mate and what is your animal?" the blond started annoying the pink hair girl.

"Dobe she already told you her animal and soul mate" Sasuke stated drawing attention to himself.

"She did?" Naruto inquired with a confused expression.

"Her animal is a scarlet bear" the dark hair boy continued as if Naruto never opened his mouth.

"Wait my soul mate is a scarlet bear" Lee remised, "Did you hear we are soul mates," he said happily running off to tell everyone and anyone. Sakura groaned and placed her face in her hand as she shook her head cursing every god up there for her bad luck.

"What animal are you-?" she never finished, it was then that there three-hour late teacher showed up with his usual greeting.

"Oh Naruto I am sorry I lost your paper" the pervert teacher apologized before he told them their next mission. When she got home later that night she was disappointed that she did not get to ask Sasuke his animal, she wanted to find out who was Sasuke's soul mate but she knew she would never know. Whoever it was she wished them luck on winning his heart.

* * *

"What is wrong with you?" the messy hair boy with a black and white dog in between his zipped sweater asked when he saw a girl- Hinata with her head bowed walking in the street.

"Nothing" she paused then continued in a smaller voice "Kiba, do you think I am an outcast and that I smell like over ripped fruit?" she asked nervously as she played with the hem of her shirt.

"No…. wait what gave you that impression?" Kiba raised a brow.

"I took a quiz answering some questions" she blushed with embarrassment.

"That animology test? Mine is a silver badger" he said the last part in an after thought, "now that I think about it my soul mate is a pink sloth."

"Then" she trailed off a little disappointed that Naruto wasn't her soul mate, "you're my soul mate" she finished after a moment of silence. Someone ran into her pushing her into Kiba and made her blush; they stayed there even after whomever it was disappeared.

* * *

"They just needed a little push" Naruto smiled as they stood on the roof of one of the houses watching them.

"Hm" the dark hair teenager known as Sasuke responded.

"I hate people who know they are right for each other but don't know it" Naruto sighed laying down and looking up at the sky, "What was your animal anyway?"

Sasuke smirked and looked up at the sky.

* * *

I hope I did not confuse you too much. Thank you for reading my little story. Please read and review.

http/


End file.
